Numerous vintage devices, such as juke boxes, have been replicated to retain their unique styling. As the demand for these vintage styles increases, more and more new devices are being introduced that combine vintage features with current technology. Common vintage features that are almost always useless to a consumer are the coin slot and coin return button. For aesthetic value, these features are often included on replicas. Juke box systems are still popular, such as those shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,031,795 and 6,587,403, but many modern juke boxes use CD's instead of records for the playback of music, so the internal workings of these juke boxes are based on more modern technology.